This Is How I Disappear
by KaTmeOwpOweR
Summary: Unas palabras de Light/Kira en la tumba de L. LxK


**Ok. cuando escribi esto staba deprimida por la muerte d L. Asi que esto fue lo que se me ocurrio.**

**Nota: El título es de una cancion de MCR :P**

****Los personajes no me pertecen son propiedad Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata****

* * *

**THIS IS HOW I DISAPPEAR**

**By KaT**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_.....Can you hear me cry out to you?_

_Words I thought _

_I'd choke on figure out._

_I'm really not so with you any more._

_I'm just a ghost, so I can't hurt you anymore,_

_So I can't hurt you anymore. _

_And without you is how I disappear,_

_And without you is how I disappear,_

_Forever_

_Forever now...._

Me detengo frente a tu tumba, la observó, sonrío, estoy así por horas.

L...

Ahora que todo ha acabado, creo que ahora... ya puedo respirar.

Kira ha muerto.

La ilusión del nuevo mundo se ha ido.

El Nuevo Mundo.......

Aun recuerdo aquel día en el que este sueño se vio amenazado por tu presencia. Pero más que una amenaza, era un reto, un simple juego...

Como un tablero de ajedrez, solo éramos tu y yo, L y Kira......Todo se resumía a eso.

Debíamos manejar peones para beneficio propio.

Cada uno debía mover bien sus piezas. Cada uno debía introducirse en la mente del otro para poder ganar.

Todo por el nombre de la justicia.

_¿Un criminal que hace justicia? _De seguro pensaste

Pero Kira no era un criminal....Kira era un Dios.

Y un Dios debía ser perfecto.

Y un humano debería entender eso.

Sí, se que me vi en una situación difícil y mi estúpido orgullo me impidió renunciar.

¿Y todo para qué?

Un mundo sin criminales...un mundo de corazón puro.

¡Que estupidez!

Dudo que pueda existir algo así, es sólo una ilusión.

_"A veces los humanos son tan interesantes" _Como dijo una vez Ryuk.

Y yo fui un humano queriendo ser Dios.

Río sarcásticamente. Río sin sentido. Río con la misma locura con la que intento olvidarte.....Y lloro.

Te introdujiste tanto en mi mente que no podré olvidarte.

_**"And without you is how i disappear"**_

Lo confieso...Aquellos juegos mentales que me proponías eran tan...atrayentes...me daban tanta satisfacción...Aunque jamás me cayeron en gracia ¬¬

Ese día, cuando al fin L tenía un rostro para mi, cuando al fin te tenía enfrente, nuestra suerte cambió.

Y me dije: _Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele_.

No pude.

Nadie supo todos los problemas que tuve con eso.

Me sentía acorralado. Era un arma de doble filo, si me involucraba mucho contigo era probable que me descubrieras, pero si no lo hacía, se vería más sospechosos.

Así que opté por la primera opción, yo también quería descubrirte. Me imaginé que lo controlaría...solo hasta que me pregunté...

¿Quién eras L?

¿Mi enemigo?¿Mi rival?

¿Quién era yo?

Aunque pienso que eso muy bien sabías. Yo era Kira. Oculto tras una máscara.

¿Por qué?

Porque los hombres inocentes no cubren sus huellas.

Y nunca fui inocente. Mi ser me lo impedía. Las circunstancias me lo impedían. Incluso tú me lo impedías.

Me observabas. Me vigilabas. ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer?

Fingir. Fingir ser inocente.

Aunque se que nunca me creíste. Todo era parte de un plan...Te entiendo.

Lo siento L....

Te encontraste con la peor clase de persona que podría existir: Un mentiroso.

_Un mentiroso que no conoce la soledad_

Sólo hubo una ocasión en la que talvez pudiste ver ralamente quien era Yagami Light.

¿Te acuerdas?

Fue cuando te decepcioné. No habías podido probar que era culpable. Así que decidiste liberarnos a mi y a Misa. Pero a cambio estaría atado a ti las 24hrs del día.

Al principio me sentí ofendido. Después comprendí que algo tenías en mente.

Un engaño es el que comenzó. Y la mentira nos atrapó.

Tu ya no eras L....

Yo ya no era Kira....

Y eso se repitió por varias noches.

Me besabas, te besaba. Te deseba, me deseabas. Mis manos corrían por tu cuerpo ,,,Tu solo te quedabas sin aliento...

Entonces el shinigami volvió.

La farsa que habíamos creado se destrozó....Aunque a veces siento que apenas comenzaba.

Eso dio inicio a un vuelo inquietante. A una vista ciega.

_Mentiras, miedos, alardes, tristeza...._Todo eso se desencadenó

Y decidiste arriesgarte. Y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Tu tiempo de vida se agotó.

Lo escuchaste esa noche, en medio de la tormenta. El sonido de las campanas te lo advirtió con su lengua de bronce_: "El día en que sonaremos por ti se acerca"_

Entonces, mientras a mis pies estabas, me di cuenta de que lo sabías y eso te causaba pesar.

Me lo dijiste. Me lo demostraste. Tus ojos parecían sonreír cuando acepté volver a nuestro engaño. Cuando no rechacé la invitación que me hacías a la última vez.

La ultima vez...

La última vez que me besaste...la última vez que te correspondí con la misma pasión, saboreando aquellos labios tuyos, suaves y dulces.

La última vez que me acariciaste...La última vez que yo dejaba marcas en tu piel.

La última vez que te sonrojaste...La última vez que susurré en tu oído.

La última vez que nuestros cuerpos sudaron y ardieron.

La última vez que gritaste mi nombre en medio del éxtasis...La última vez que te hice mío....

La última vez solo significaba una cosa...

En mis brazos querías dormir por siempre.

Tu deseo se cumplió.

En mis brazos te sostuve a la hora de tu muerte.

Ese fue tu deseo. Salvar al pecador, muriendo; el justo por el injusto.

Aun lo recuerdo....

_Tu corazón se detuvo._

_((YO))_

_Caías..._

_((GANÉ))_

_Corrí a sostenerte..._

_((YO))_

_Nuestras miradas se cruzaron..._

_((SERË))_

_La tuya parecía perder lucidez..._

_((EL DIOS))_

_La mía seguro mostraba regocijo..._

_((DEL NUEVO MUNDO))_

_Mi rostro mostraba una sonrisa, casi imperceptible. _Pero..._._

_((PORQUE YO))_

_Al fin me deshacía de ti. Al fin L ya no sería una amenaza. Al fin. _Pero...

_((SOY))_

_Tu cuerpo se enfriaba. Te desvanecías_. Pero...

_((¡YO SOY KIRA!))_

_Te vi. Me viste._

_((¡YO SOY KIRA!))_

_Y entonces tus ojos cerraste._

Habías muerto.

Me pregunté ¿Cómo podría llorar por ti? Porque no me siento mal por lo que hice.

Pero...

En lugar de que mi corazón diera brincos de alegría y emoción...El simplemente se rompió.

Bien dicen que solo aprecias lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido.

Sin embargo....Nunca sentí que te había perdido.

Constantemente te pensaba...Constantemente te veía...Constantemente tu espíritu sentía. Se convirtió en la peor parte de vivir como un Dios.

Y entonces, Justo cuando pensé que podía tener una libreta llena de nombres que no merecían vivir. Justo cuando sentí la gloria de mi sueño......Volviste a aparecer.

Talvez con otro nombre, con otro rostro, con otra piel. Pero eras tu L...

Y este era mi turno.

Me lo dijiste una vez _"Estamos atados por la misma cadena del destino"_

Si tu ya habías caído....Ahora yo caería.

El shinigami apareció. Su Death Note esperaba mi nombre. Pero tuve miedo y salí huyendo.

De repente sentí que mi vista se iba apagando poco a poco...

Que mi cuerpo se desangraba...

Que las fuerzas me fallaban....

La muerte se acercaba.

Las balas que dieron con mi fin no dolieron tanto como las lágrimas que mi corazón derramó.

L...Fuiste lo último que pensé.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ahora. Me encuentro parado en una lápida sin nombre.

L...

Llegó el momento de decir adiós.

Nos divertimos ¿No es así?

Así que por que no me mandas un beso antes de que me vaya? O prefieres que me quede contigo...abrazándote....Estar contigo...

Río desquiciado. No paro de mentir.

La realidad es otra....Ya he muerto.

Sabes que las puertas de la luz se cerraron para mi. Y en donde tu estas yo no podré ir. Es el precio por creer que la muerte era parte de un sueño,

Te imagino feliz...Espero que tu igual hagas lo mismo.

Miro hacia arriba.

Nunca estaremos tan lejos como ahora.

Aunque...

Si pudieras hablarme...Me gustaría que me dijeras tu nombre. Solo para saber si es cierto que los buenos chicos van al cielo....

No se que habrá para mi en aquel mundo. Pienso que será triste y oscuro. No lo sé.

Abro mis alas oscuras. Alzo vuelo. Así es como desaparezco.

Porque después de todo...

Me convertí en un Dios de la muerte.

_....Puedes oírme llorándote?_

_Palabras que nunca pensé que me ahogarían,_

_Date cuenta_

_Ya no estoy contigo_

_Soy como un fantasma, Asi que ya no puedo lastimarte_

_Asi que ya no puedo lastimarte_

_Y sin ti, es como desaparezco_

_Ahora y Siempre..._

* * *

**Mm..pues la idea de que al final Light se convierta en un shinigami solo la pense cuando vi *Death Note Director´s Cut" O apoco no ?? O sea, digo si al usar la DN no puedes ir al cielo o al infierno , entonces a donde??**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado..Ya saben..reviews xD**

**Sayo!**


End file.
